


Christmas in Avonlea

by coloursofautumn



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursofautumn/pseuds/coloursofautumn
Summary: Based on Anne of Windy Poplars. Anne has returned from teaching to Avonlea. She is looking forward to a Christmas at Green Gables with Marilla and Gilbert. I'm not good at summaries but it has lots of Anne and Gil.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 19





	1. The Train

Gilbert met her at the train station. She had been looking forward to Christmas, since what felt like forever, and she tumbled out of the train doors straight into his arms. 

'Oh Gil, I have missed you.'  
He smiled into her hair and hugged her tighter.  
'You must be cold Anne-girl. You're hardly wearing anything!'  
It was true, Anne's scarf had become unlodged in the scrape to get off the train and her coat was only loosely buttoned.  
'I know,' she said, laughing and adjusting her hat to cover her auburn head. 'Don't tell Marilla.'  
Avonlea hadn't changed since the summer. The trees had shed their golden leaves and the lake had frozen over, but it was still breathtaking. The crisp air pinched Anne's pale cheeks. She took in a deep breath of home and her bright grey eyes absorbed all the beauty around her, capturing the scene to look back on when the spirits of loneliness caught up with her. 

They walked hand in hand past the Lake of Shining Waters, discussing dreams as young lovers do.  
'Oh I have missed you so much Gil.'  
Anne stopped to hug him. Gilbert held up her hand with his ring, and kissed it.  
'It's not long until we will be married Anne-girl.' Gilbert said, hardly able to control the emotion his voice.  
Anne sighed. 'I know Gil but it seems like so far away. I'm just thrilled to be here in dear Avonlea for Christmas.'   
Gilbert smiled.  
'So, where should our house of dreams be?'  
Anne thought for a moment, before pointing to a space of flat land across from the lake. It was next to a large willow tree, and surrounded by lily-of-the-valleys.  
'There. We could have a house like Green Gables, with a lovely picket fence, and chickens and...'   
Gilbert closed his eyes and listened to the melodic rapture in Anne's voice. They strolled on, nearing Green Gables, and home.


	2. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Marilla reunite once again and Anne reminisces over times with Matthew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling emotional so got a bit carried away towards the end. Hope you enjoy!

"Ah !"  
Anne began running. Her scarf flying off from round her neck. Gilbert chuckled at his fiancé's excitement, and bent down to pick up her scarf.  
"Marilla!"  
The two women met in a joyous hug, tears and laughter surrounding both. After a while, they drew apart.  
"Oh let me look at you Anne."  
Marilla looked with pride at her wild daughter - who she never thought would feel like a daughter to her. Tears welled up behind her kind eyes, but she banished them in fear of Anne seeing.  
"How are you, dearest Marilla? I have so much to tell you. Letters are insufficient for true feelings. How has life been at Green Gables? Are Davy and Dora holding up? Have they got themselves into any mischief of late? What about. .." Marilla waved a hand to stop Anne from chattering away.  
"Take a breath Anne! I'll tell you everything once we're inside out of this cold. Thank you for walking her here Gilbert it's very kind of you, would you like to stay for some tea?" asked Marilla, glancing up to Gilbert who she looked upon with newfound admiration after he'd proposed to Anne.  
"Thank you for the offer Marilla but I should leave you two to catch up. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Gilbert kissed Anne on the cheek, squeezed her hand and walked off, whistling on his way.

It was another noisy welcome once Davy had noticed Anne walking into Green Gables. He had grown up in many ways, but was still the same naughty boy when Anne had left him in the Summer.  
"Oh Anne, I'm so excited that you're back! Have you seen the new chickens yet? Or the new teapot because I accidentally smashed the old one?"  
Davy quieted towards the end of his last sentence and glanced up at Marilla, who was giving him one of her steely glares which were well practiced from when Anne was young. Dora quietly came up and hugged Anne, asking after her journey and her welfare.  
"It is good to be back home," said Anne. "Is everything still the same, apart from the chickens and the teapot."  
Marilla chuckled and nodded.  
Letting out a deep sigh, Anne flopped onto her chair and settled back.  
"Now all I have to wait for is Christmas! Christmas at Green Gables is the best time of the year." Anne stated, nodding her head knowingly. 

It was true. The living room was decorated with greenery, and the log fire was lit and roaring quietly. A distinct smell of Marilla's cookies wafted in through the kitchen door. Anne felt a strange wave of nostalgia for her childhood.  
'Does growing older always feel like this?' she wondered, and in a way she was right.  
Times would never be as simple as they were when Marilla first said she could stay. Little Anne had never felt so much joy. 

She was yet to visit Matthew's grave, and this time of year always made her miss the times they shared. Anne had few happy memories before Green Gables; Matthew was everything to her. Since his death, Marilla took over that spot, and slowly her and Gilbert began to share it. It did get easier, but Anne imagined how it would be to come home from working to a full house, with Matthew and Marilla. She found herself brushing away tears as she thought of Matthew's proud smile, and his small ways of showing his love. Christmas time was for love and family, and Anne vowed to show her love this year, to the people who had become her family.


End file.
